bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Defected Newbie Alliance
|Season=13 |Members= |Defectors= |Votes=31 |HOHs=5 |Nominations=12 |Vetos=4 |Lowest=Dominic Briones (11/14) |Highest=Porsche Briggs (2/14) }} was an alliance formed during Big Brother 13. Members Creation The Defected Newbie Alliance was the outcome of failure of The Regulators after having two of their alliance members evicted (Keith Henderson and Cassi Colvin) in a row. In Week 4, only 11 houseguests remained, and Dominic Briones, with his back in a corner, had to find his way back with majority by persuading a veteran, Daniele Donato, to go against the Veteran Alliance and pull in the 6 remaining newbies in with them. The Flip Nothing Gold Can Stay The New Era With Dominic evicted, and Shelly and Adam both playing the middle, Daniele and Kalia were left to fight for themselves. Daniele went onto winning the Endurance HoH and evicted Brendon. The very next week Kalia became HoH and ended up evicting her own ally Lawon, once he volunteered to be evicted. During this time Porsche started to drift away from the Veterants and work with Daniele and Kalia, forming a new alliance "Team Dark Side". When Brendon returned, the 3 girls went into the next HoH comp 6 v 3, but Porsche and Daniele both ended up being the final 2 in the HoH Comp, with Daniele winning her Second HoH of the season. She then went onto backdooring Brendon, and evicting him for the Second Time that season. It's What Daniele Would Have Wanted The following week Jeff won HoH, and nominated both Porsche and Kalia. Even though she made a deal with him, Jeff went on to backdooring Daniele. Daniele managed to flip Shelly but she failed to flip Rachel leading to her 3-2 Eviction. Daniele pushed to get Jeff out of the House, after she was evicted her fellow alliance member Kalia won the Double Eviction HoH and nominated Rachel and Jeff. Porsche then won veto securing Kalia's nominees and sending Jeff home. Pandora's Box Porsche won the next HoH compeition, but she was left with a dilemme with Pandora's Box. She opened Pandora's box and earned her and her alliance member Kalia both $5,000, however she unintentionally released the Duos Twist back into the game. Meaning when Rachel won veto she was able to remove both herself and Jordan, forcing Porsche to nominate Adam and Shelly, sending Shelly home. Fallout With Adam fully on the Vets side, Porsche and Kalia were on their own. Rachel went onto winning the next HoH and nominated both Kalia and Porsche. Adam then won veto, and Kalia and Porsche tried their best to convince him to save them and evict Jordan, he however didn't come through and didn't use the vote, leading to Kalia being evicted due to being a threat. With Porsche being truly on her own, she went onto winning the crucial Final 4 Veto securing herself a place in the Final 3, and having the sole vote to evict, evicting Jordan. She then won the Final HoH part 2, however lost Part 3 to Rachel, who however took her to the Final 2. Porsche lost to Rachel in a very close vote, gaining Daniele, Kalia and Adam's votes to win. Trivia *Alliance members Daniele Donato and Dominic Briones got married on January 17th, 2013. *Kalia and Porsche both accidentally nominated and evicted one of their alliance members (Lawon Exum and Shelly Moore) Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 13 Category:Big Brother 13 Alliances